Conduct a comprehensive twenty-four month synthetic and scructure-activity program aimed at the development of new potent oral androgenic-antigonadotropic agents for male fertility control. The proposed new antifertility agents would act by suppressing pituitary release of the luteinizing hormone necessary for the intratesticular production of the testosterone required for spermatogenesis. The potent androgenic activity of these new agents would maintain libido andsecondary sex characteristics.